pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Liga Oscura de Caokia/ Capítulo 1.
Todo había acabado, hace 2 años pararon al pokémon que intentaba conquistar todas las regiones, pero un grupo de Rescate logró detenerlo. Después de ese suceso, nada malo pasó en ninguna región, ya casi nadie se preparaba para ser equipos de Rescate, pero un pequeño grupo de jóvenes no lo tenía planeado, su misión: Salvar el mundo de las manos del mal... En una escuela (Tiene de todo: Kinder, primaria, secundaria, prepa,etc,etc) ~Archivo:Gema_planta.png~ Clase de educación Física. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png ''¡Hey, más rápido,Fay, más rápido, vas como anciana! Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png << Irá como anciana si no se calla profesor>> Ya voy, ya voy. Katerin alcanzó a Fay e iba a su mismo paso, con una sonrisa y un poco agotada le preguntó. Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon_Normal.png ¿Qué piensas hacerle al maestro? Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png ¿Hacerle qué? ¿De qué hablas, loca? Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon_Normal.png Bien sabes de qué hablo, estamos hablando de ti, Fay, tú eres de ese tipo de pokémon que se desquita por cualquier cosa. Fay pusó, al principio, una sonrisa malévola, después la borró al ver que su profesor la estaba observando. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png Dejaré que viva un día más- Susurró al oido de Katerin. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png No hablen y sigan corriendo, quiero ver que suden. Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon_Normal.png ¿Y si nos quedamos al final para cerrarle la boca?- Preguntó cerca del oido de Fay. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png Me gusta tu forma de pensar- Susurró a Katerin. ~Archivo:Gema_siniestra.png~ ''En Clase de Español. Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Treecko.png Estoy tan aburrido... Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Tranquilo, ya mero termina la clase ¿Qué puede estar mal? Archivo:Cara_aliviada_de_Treecko.png Nada, nada, nada más que acabamos de entrar al salón. Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Archivo:Awesome_face.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry_hembra.png Señorito Shinji ¿Me podría explicar lo que acabo de decir?- Dijo desde su escritorio. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Treecko.png ¿Yo? Aaaaaahh...pues... de... ¿Las costumbres y tradiciones de Caokia? Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Archivo:Facepalm.gif ¿En serio crees que se la va a tragar? Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry_hembra.png Muy bien, correcto, creí que no estaba poniendo atención, +1 punto. Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Treecko.png Gracias, maestra, ya sabe que yo soy de cara angelical. Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Arceus santo, algún día los mataré a todos- Murmuró. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry_hembra.png Ahora usted, señorita Sara, contesteme el siguiente problema: Un cuerpo que acelera a razón de 2 m/s² durante 300 metros alcanza una Velocidad final de 40 m/s, digame la Velocidad inicial y el tiempo. Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Pero esto es español, no física. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry_hembra.png No importa, punto extra o vaya por la libreta de reportes. Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Ya, ya, a ver... son 300 m, Velocidad final es de 40 m/s entonces es... la velocidad inicial es de 20 m/s y el tiempo es de 10 s. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry_hembra.png BRUJA Archivo:Inglip.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Claro, y lo mataré de un hechizo-Dijo sarcásticamente. Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiii ¡Muerte al profe! ¡Larga vida a Sara! Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry_hembra.png O.O *Se raja mas rapido que deioxis forma velocidad* Todos: (menos sara que se quedo mirando al profe con cara de logre lo que quería y vos te vas): eres un pidgey,no puedes ser más marica. ~Archivo:Gema_Psiquica.png~ Clase de Ingés. Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium_hembra.png Well, today I'm going to show the difference in American and British English, Okay? Todos: Yes, teacher. Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin.png Pss, Melody ¿Qué tanto está diciendo?-Le preguntó en voz baja. Archivo:Meloetta_brillante.png Ni idea, pero tú finje que si le entiendes. 53px Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin.png Ok, parece que no nos a llamado la atención, sigamos platicando. Y para mala suerte, la maestra se acercó a ellas pero a la que le iba a preguntar era a Risi. Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium_hembra.png Miss, can you tell us what group was talking to his partner? So as not paying attention to the class, I suppose your issue is more interesting. Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin.png Aammm... Yes? Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium_hembra.png Oh, de acuerdo, ¿De qué estaba platicando, lady? Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin.png Aaaaahh ¿De que usted es muy buena maestra y enseña muy bien francés? Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium_hembra.png French? Archivo:Meloetta_brillante.png Es inglés babosa (? Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin.png Ah 53px de inglés, me confundí. Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium_hembra.png Me las vas a pagar hija de... La campana de la escuela sonó, todos salieron disparados tirando a la profesora de inglés, ella se quedo con cara de qadgadjfdakss me las pagarán. ~Archivo:Gema_agua.png~ Comenzó el recreo, el último recreo del año ya que iban a salir de vacaciones, el director dió un aviso. Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png A ver, chicos, les tengo que dar un mensaje importante. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png Ahora que nos dirá este vejestorio- susurró. El director volteó a ver a Fay y ella se le quedó mirando como si no hubiera dicho nada. Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png ¿Qué tu mamá qué? Otro comentario así y sales expulsada. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png Okay ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Bueno, como les decía, tenemos una noticia: Gracias a los permisos de las regiones Zincroid y Reach tenemos derecho a establecer a nuestros "Elegidos" "Guerreros Reales" y "El Rey/La Reina Divino(a)". Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png ¿Y quienes van a ser?- Preguntó casí gritando. Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Va ser nuestro mejor luchador pero el profesor de educación física está en el hospital y no podrá ser él, no sabemos que fue lo que pasó. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon_Normal.png 37px Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png En este caso será nuestro mejor entrenador, o mejor dicho, entrenadora, será... ¡Nadia! Una Snivy subió los escalones y se presentó ante todos de una forma cordial. Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png Buenos días a todos, soy Nadia, la elegida de tipo Planta, represento a la número uno, un gusto. Archivo:Cara_de_Swampert.png Bueno, el resto de clases se suspenden para que intenten ganar la "primera pieza" mucha suerte. De repente, unas luces alumbraron a las caras de los espectadores dejándolos cegados unos segundos, cuando los abrieron ya no estaba ni el director ni Nadia. Archivo:Cara_de_Sara_version_absol_by_ecosofieevee.png Yo debo salir victoriosa, debo ganar, quiero ser la "Reina Divina" No se si seguirla o hacer otro capítulo ._. pero espero que le haya gustado, comenten :D